The Adventures in the Land of Dawn
by Sonikkusaiah
Summary: What if the Mobile legend heroes were normal humans living a normal life, but they are able to go into a full dive vr adventure called the Adventures in the Land of Dawn. In this adventure, you will experience an adventure with Alucard, Alice, Nana, Clint and many more while they experience this vr adventure.
1. chapter 1

**Narrator** : Hello heroes, welcome to the land of dawn, where you will have fun, challenge friends and fight enemies, prove that you are worthy to become a meta-hero. Good luck to you all.

 ***Clint texting Alucard***

 **Clint:** Yo alu, are you hopping on ALD.

 **Alucard:** yah, I just gotta do some chores, I'll be on in a sec.

 **Clint:** Okay, I'll wait( in a country accent ).

 **Alucard:** Did you check if Alice can come on tonight.

 **Clint:** Now that I think about it...I didn't. Lemme text her.

 ***Clint texting Alice***

 **Clint:** Hey Alice!!! You coming on tonight. Alucard and I will be on.

 **Alice:** yeah, I'm about to put my gear on.

 **Clint:** Alright!!!

 **Alice:** Why don't you just make a group chat so that you can talk to all of us?

 **Clint:** You know what I should do that.

 ***Clint creating group chat***

 **Clint:** All done.

 **Alice:** Do you know who else is going to be on.

 **Clint:** Everyone else said they can't play today so it's just us.

 **Alice:** Ok, let's go!!! Ready Alucard.

 **Alucard:** I was born ready!!! Ready Clint.

 **Clint:** I'm always ready!!!

 **Alice/Alucard/Clint:** Central Nerve Station... Activate!!!

 ***in-game animation***

 **Mobile legends theme playing in the background **

We're all here, **Clint** says excitedly. I wasn't expecting to be in this quick, my game normally takes a little while to load up, **Alice** said. Well, let's see what missions are available to us today, **Alucard** said.

 ***a little shout from the distance** *

Hello, everyone!!!

 **Clint:** Nana why are you here? I thought you said you would be offline today.

 **Alice/Alucard:** Hello Nana.

 **Nana:** I thought I was going to be offline, but then noticed that I'm free today.

 **Clint:** Oh okay, everyone ready!!!

 **Alucard:** Yeah, but, is Miya coming on today.

 **Nana:** No, she has to study for her exams...why are you asking? (Nana says confused).

 **Alice:** Yeah, Alucard why? (Alice says comedically).

Ah, there's no reason at all. ( **Alucard** says while blushing). Well let's start heading towards the mission. **Clint** says.


	2. Starting the journey

**Narrator: Last time on ALD Clint, Alice, and Alucard hop on ALD together and meet up. As soon as they were about to go nana appeared out of nowhere. Now it's is time for the heroes to find their mission.**

 **Clint:** The map says the mission hall is this way.

 **Alice:** Are you sure your looking at your map right? I don't remember going this way before.

 **Alucard:** Are we... Lost?

 **Clint:** No we're not lost, I got it all under control.

 **Nana:** The last time you said that we almost died.

 ***Flashback***

 **Nana:** Clint are we lost

 **Alice:** Yeah are we?

 **Alucard:** I hope not.

 **Clint:** No, we are not lost, I got it all under con-

...Where did everyone go.

 **Nana:** What the heck Clint. (Nana yelling).

 **Alucard:** Noooo, my beautiful hair. (Alucard yells while sobbing).

 **Alice:** What the heck Clint!!! You led us to a pool of quicksand!!(Alice yells angrily).

 **Alice/Nana/Alucard:** Ahhhhh!!!

 ***Present day***

 **Clint:** Don't worry, that won't happen again.

 **Nana:.**...Clint...your map is up...side...DOWN!!!(Nana says angrily)

 **Clint:** Oops, my bad, let's see where we are. Oh we are way far away from the mission hall. Whose idea was it to give Clint the map? Alucard says with a grin. Who gave him the idea to even look at a map again? Alice says confused.

 **Clint:** It was my idea since I did so well last time I mind as well do it this time.

 **Alice/Alucard/Nana:** You almost killed us last time. (they all say angrily).

 **Clint:** Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

 **Alucard:** How could you forget that we almost died!

 **Nana:** Why don't we just use our vehicles? We will get there faster.

 **Alucard: Ok, I agree with Nana let's do it.**

 **Clint: Ooook**

 **Alice: mhm**

Nana pulls out a little pod places it on the floor. POOF!!! a little cat car that's pink and brown, pops out of the pod, Nana gets in and revs up the engine. Alucard takes his pod, throws it in the air in a cool fashion. POOF!!! Outcomes a hot red motorcycle in the air. Alucard jumps on it in mid-air and lands perfectly.

 **Clint:** Show off

Alice pulls out her pod in a cute dancing manner, POOF!!! A nice hot pink and purple sports motorbike pops out with sparkles on it, gleaming in the sun like it was just washed.

Oh yeah, I got something better than that, Clint says in a confident way.

Clint pulls out his pod while whirling his gun around.

 **Clint:** Watch this!

Clint then throws his pod in the air and his gun goes off, accidentally shooting his pod.

 **Clint: Ohhhh snap!!!**

Alice, Nana, and Alucard are all on the ground laughing their butts off.

 **Alice:** Oh my gosh!!!

 **Nana:** I can't stop laughing!!!

 **Alucard:** That's the funniest thing I've seen all year!!!

 **Clint:** It's ok I got another one don't worry.

Clint pulls out his 2nd pod, drops it and. POOF!!!

A small blue bike with training wheels pops out.

Alice, Alucard, and Nana stopped and stared at Clint's bike. It became silent for a few seconds then all of a sudden, they all busted out laughing on the ground holding their stomachs.

 **Alice:** That's your back up!!!

 **Nana:** hahaha...my tummy hurts...hahaha!!!

 **Alucard:** Mine too, Clint how are you gonna fit in that!!!

 **Clint:** I'll figure it out (Clint says with a frown on his face).

What are you guys doing, don't we have a mission to attend to.

Clint, Alucard, Nana, and Alice turn their heads.

 **Clint/Alucard/Nana/Alice:** MIYA!!!!

 ***TO BE CONTINUED***


End file.
